


Hopelessly Hopeful

by Shinku_Tsuuki



Category: Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Cliche, Ficlet, M/M, Matchmaking, Out of Character, Trapped In Elevator, Zack the Matchmaker, hopeless crush, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-14
Updated: 2016-01-14
Packaged: 2018-05-13 21:07:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5717119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinku_Tsuuki/pseuds/Shinku_Tsuuki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two days ago, Cloud told Zack about his hopeless crush for the Crimson Commander. With teary eyes, he asked Zack not to tell any breathing creature about this. Zack smiled and patted his head without mocking him. Saying, “It’s helpless to choose who you’re falling in love with, right?” solemnly, he didn’t look like the Zack he knew at all.</p>
<p>Now, Cloud fidgeted slightly (just slightly, mind you) under Genesis curious gaze. Trapped inside an elevator with said Commander, who was a target of his crush, was just…</p>
<p>“Do I… know you?”</p>
<p>How the hell did he end up in this situation, again?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hopelessly Hopeful

**Author's Note:**

> Also can be called as 'Zack The Matchmaker in Action'. Anyway, I own nothing but the plot. (-w-)u
> 
> Warning: cliche plot (getting trapped inside elevator with someone you like, attempt on matchmaking, etc), kind of OOC!Genesis (for once, he didn't quote LOVELESS). Enjoy!

 

Two days ago, Cloud told Zack about his hopeless crush for the Crimson Commander. With teary eyes, he asked Zack not to tell any breathing creature about this. Zack smiled and patted his head without mocking him. Saying, “It’s helpless to choose who you’re falling in love with, right?” solemnly, he didn’t look like the Zack he knew at all.

 

Now, Cloud fidgeted slightly (just slightly, mind you) under Genesis curious gaze. Trapped inside an elevator with said Commander, who was a target of his crush, was just…

 

“Do I… know you?”

 

How the hell did he end up in this situation, again?

 

**.**

 

_“Cloudy, I need your help!”_

_Seeing the infamous Zack Fair clasping his hands and kneeling in front of him in the Mess Hall, Cloud couldn’t help but feeling suspicious. The dark-haired SOLDIER looked panicked; something that happened so rare that it also often interpreted as an omen. After being silent for a while, Cloud finally sighed and turned to face Zack fully. “What do you need me to help with, Zack?”_

_Cloud should have trusted his feelings (and Angeal too) not to lend Zack a hand whenever he need one._

_“You see, I think I might have angered someone—“_

_“Please tell me it’s not the General.”_

_“—of course not! And it’s not Angeal, so you’re safe from his lecture—“_

_“Zack. Please tell me it’s nothing to do with LOVELESS.”_

 

.

 

Remembering Zack’s awkward grin, Cloud had to fight the urge to strangle said guy mentally.  From the outsider’s point of view, he just fisted his palms and bit his lips. From Genesis’ point of view, though…

 

“Cadet, do you want to kill me?”

 

“No, Sir. Actually, it’s a friend of mine…”

 

Genesis’ left eyebrow rose. “Let me guess. A were-puppy who has porcupine hairstyle and always wears that kind of grin on his face?” was said with a bored tone, two gleaming blue eyes staring _not_ at him. Cloud almost nodded, but stopped midway to frown at the redheaded Commander. “Pardon me, what kind of grin?”

 

The Commander’s gloved hand pointed at a certain figure who was waving his hands from two floor above.  And yes—he was grinning his trademark grin. ‘That kind of grin’ indeed it was.

 

Zack gave Cloud two thumbs up and a wink.

 

Cloud gave him a middle finger and a scowl (with a madly blushing face, nonetheless).

 

Genesis, being his usual self as always, stuck out his tongue and gave him another middle finger.

 

Zack just laughed and walked away, leaving the two of them alone trapped in a barely functioning glass elevator.

 

Cloud really wanted to strangle Zack, just for this once.

 

“I would’ve blasted this damned machine to chase him, but I’m sure Angeal would give me the usual lecture and that is not fun.” Genesis clicked his tongue (how many times now Cloud had seen him playing with his tongue? N-not that Cloud minded, but still…). He pulled out his PHS, dialed a number, and put it next to his ear. “Hello, Angeal. I think your puppy may need your four hours lecture today.” A pause, and then, “It’s _not_ my fault. Seriously, I even have a witness—and fellow victim.” His eyes shifted to see Cloud. The poor chocobo hadn’t gotten rid of his burned cheeks, unfortunately. “A cadet in his teens, blond hair, chocobo head?” The redhead frowned and focused his gaze in the fidgeting Cloud for what seemed like an eternity (which actually was just five seconds).

 

After ending his call with Angeal, Genesis bent down to meet Cloud eyes-to-eyes.

 

Cloud thought he was going to die from heart attack right there right now.

 

“So you’re the ‘Cloudy’ he has been mentioning lately.”

 

Wait—Zack talked about him? To the _Commander_?

 

Mentally screaming _‘ZACK YOU TRAITOR’_ , Cloud tried to stay calm as long as possible (and to get rid of the twenty shades of red in his cheeks, of course). “I-it’s Cloud Strife, Sir.”

 

Genesis nodded nonchalantly. “Cloud Strife, huh…” He cleared his throat and offered his hand. And then, he smiled (at this point, Cloud’s mind had exploded already). “I’m Genesis Rhapsodos, and I’d like to ask you out. You will be free this Saturday night, I assume?”

 

**.**

 

Sighing tiredly, Angeal pinched the bridge of his nose. “What’ve you done this, time, Zack…”

 

Said puppy just grinned as cheerful as usual. “I’m just helping Gen with his hopeless crush, you know. I think he owes me one, now.”

 

“Hopeless crush,” Angeal echoed flatly.

 

“Hopeless crush, yeah,” Zack repeated, nodding slightly. He grinned again as he remembered the reason of the incident with the elevator just now.

 

**.**

 

_Yesterday was just an ordinary day for the SOLDIER of ShinRa. The usual missions, daily training, doing paperworks, and basically doing the same routine like usual._

_Well, unless you count the sighting of Genesis and Zack eating together without making chaotic scene…_

 

_“I think I’m in love.”_

_…scratch that. The Canteen Lady who kind of eavesdropping and heard that had a feeling it would be nothing normal with those two sitting together._

_Zack choked himself as he tried to swallow his lunch. He almost fainted when he saw the look on Genesis’ face. The Crimson Commander he knew wouldn’t have that kind of dreamy look and goofy smile on his face. The Genesis Rhapsodos he knew should be smirking evilly as he roasted a cadet with firaga and uttered the nonsense known to everyone as LOVELESS._

_“…come again, Gen?”_

_The usual Genesis would have made an annoyed sound and glared. The Genesis he saw right now just sighed and muttered other nonsense that was_ not _LOVELESS. Something that sounded like a description of a certain blue-eyed cadet with impossibly spiky blond hair._

_A description that suspiciously matched a best friend of his…_

_“Hey, Gen?” Trying to get the daydreaming Commander’s attention, he waved his hands right in front of Genesis’ face. That succeed—Zack winced in pain after Genesis smacked that hand with his mako-powered slap. “Does this crush of yours have a chocobo-styled hair?”_

_And that really got Genesis’ attention. With a rarely widened pair of eyes, even. “You know him?” Genesis stood dramatically, pointing his finger at an awkward Zack. “ **You** , of all people, actually know him?”_

_Zack was starting to get tired of this. “Yeah, I know him. It’s my best friend ‘Cloudy’ you’re talking about, by the way, the one you always scorn every time I talked about him with you guys…”_

_At the sight of a dumbfounded Genesis, Zack rolled his eyes._

_“If you stop that dramatic act, I’ll help you guys get together.”_

**.**

 

And that’s why Kunsel found himself sabotaging the elevator control room without knowing anything about those two.

 

**[End]**

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading :D


End file.
